Chocolate Cherries
by CaptainTinaRaven
Summary: Love is in the air when Valentine's day hits South Park. An unsuspecting someone has gotten hit by one of cupid's arrows. CartmanXKenny


Chocolate Cherries

Today would be the day. The holiday that isn't exactly considered a holiday. No one is off from school, but people still celebrate it. Well, most. Couples. A holiday for couples to show they truly care for each other. The time of year, in winter, where you can actually smell roses. The time of year with love in the air. The time where cupid's arrow hits many people. After, they fall in love (Probably break up the next day, but it was the thought that counted).

The feeling called 'love' was affecting the world. Every place and every city, even down to the small snow caped mountain town of South Park. It only hit morning, but the love bug had bitten many of the town's people already. Even one unsuspecting person.

Placing a nice pressed shirt over his nicely washed and showered body, Eric Cartman stood in front of the mirror looking himself over. He had bought new clothes and everything (down to the shampoo he used) just for this day. Valentine's day. He combed and styled his hair, not going to wear his hat today. He wanted to impress someone. Someone he's been keeping an eye on for a few days now. It took him until now to tell that special someone, and what better day to do it than today?

"Gotta stay kewl," He breathed out, checking himself over once again. He felt unsure of himself. What if the person he admires doesn't like him back? He had never thought that over before. He would always just assume everyone liked him. He now knows that isn't true. Everyone thinks he's an asshole.

He had another problem too. He wasn't exactly the best looking either. He never really realized all his flaws before. Ever since he started noticing that someone, he started picking and picking at more things about him. His self-esteem had lowered. The biggest thing was his weight though. He always though he was big-boned, but bones don't jiggle. His stubby fingers went down to his belly and held it, looking at himself in the mirror.

Yesterday, he was excited. He really thought he could have done it. If yesterday was today, he might be able to go through with this. But today he has doubts.

The small heart shaped box sat on his bed, along side a card and a rose. Small, cheap items he got from a nearby store, but it's the thought that counts, right?

Mrs. Cartman appeared into his doorway with a friendly reminder, "Hon, if you don't leave now, you're going to miss the bus." She smiled brightly and walked into the room. Her smile grew once she saw he was dressed up, "Aw, you look very nice today, Eric. Any special occasion?" She asked, but knew full out it was Valentine's day. Her little boy was growing up before her eyes. Her only wish is that he could stay young forever.

The boy just rolled his eyes and began to tuck the white, pressed shirt in. He fixed the collar, watching his mom through the mirror. "No reason," he lied, "I just feel like it." He turned to her with a nervous look, "Uh… Are you sure it looks nice?" He never really asked his mom for her opinion, but it wasn't like anyone else was there.

She stood up and put her arms around her son's shoulders. He had gotten so big so fast. He was already off getting girlfriends now. She wiped a single tear away from her eye and looked at her son through the mirror, "Oh yes, Hon," She squeezed him tighter, "You're my handsome, little boy." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Aye! Mom!" He whined, pushing her away a bit, "Stop messing with my hair!" He took the comb in his hands and combed it, paranoid. His mom was way too touchy and feely for him. He hated when she did that. Then again, he always got what he wanted because of it. His eyes were at the clock. He was going to be late. He took the small gifts and headed for the door.

-

He got to the bus stop and the big school bus had just gotten there. He saw Stan and Kyle get on the bus, but no Kenny. He stood at the open doors of the bus, then looked both ways. No Kenny.

"What the fuck," Eric mumbled to himself. He checked both ways again before going at his thoughts again, "Where could that kid be?" Those thoughts were cut short by one of the students.

The red haired Jew held his head out of the bus's window and screaming towards his 'friend', "What's wrong, fat ass?! Can't fit through the door again!?" The sentence triggered the black haired kid next to him to laugh a little.

If it was any other day, Eric would have thrown a Jewish joke right back at him. Instead, his eyes stabbed at the air in front of him and he walked from the bus, which took off and passed him up on it's regular route. He stopped and looked down at the snow that was on the brand new shoes he had bought. He was starting to wonder if he should have bothered. Nobody else noticed. What difference was there?

He headed back home, but something wanted him to go the opposite way. Walk down the street and beyond the train tracks. His mind had been very decisive lately. He use to know what he wanted to do and do it. But this had been eating at him. He could just go there and see what's up, but that would seem a little weird since he didn't go to school. He could just walk there and see if anyone was there, he didn't have to knock on the door or anything.

-

His shoes stopped at the rail road crossing sign. It didn't look like anyone was home. Then again, no one in Kenny's family had a car. There is always that broken car held up by bricks in the front, but that's it. That piece of shit car was Kenny's. He's determined to make it work one day. He'd fix it and have something that he could call his.

"_Maybe I'll take you for a ride in it!"_

He can still picture that big grin on the poor kid's dirty face. Kenny was on the outside, under the hood as he tried to fix it, and Eric was in the driver's seat playing his PSP. That's how they hung out. Nothing big. They were best friends by force, so it wasn't exactly easy for them to get along. Less communication the better. But lately, there's been some bends in that rule.

"_I wanna be free, ya know? This town's nice, but I can't live here forever. I wanna drive this thing to a warm little town away from the mountains and lay on the hood, watchin' the stars. Sounds good, huh?"_

He remembered nodding to that. It sounded really nice. Eric would have never thought about something like that. He usually just stayed inside and his biggest relief was the TV. He couldn't see simple things that made him happy like Kenny did. The main reason was that he had more money and had other things occupy his mind.

Those brand new shoes made it to the creaky porch and lifted his fist. His knuckles almost collided with the door, but his arm fell limp. He felt like an idiot being there. Kenny was probably only sick. When he's sick he doesn't like people visiting because he doesn't want them sick too. He backed away a little.

"_If I get you sick, I won't hear the end of it."_

He laughed under his breath and turned away. He hugged the gifts close to his chest and slowly walked down the steps of the porch. His feet met the white flakes of snow and crushed imprints of the bottom of his shoe into the ground.

If he knew Kenny at all, he probably wasn't as sick as he said he was. The strange thing about him was that he never liked staying in his house. If it wasn't so cold out all the time, he'd probably live outside. No, most likely, Kenny wasn't sick. He was ditching. When he ditches, he's nowhere near home until everyone is gone. Then, he'll come home, check the answering machine for any missed calls from the school, and erase them. He's very sneaky and gets away with more stuff than he should.

-

Powder blue eyes glazed over with thought as he sucked in another mouthful of smoke. He released it from his nose and gave a smile once hearing the footsteps come his way. He's been caught many times before it really doesn't bother him anymore. His ass just sat on the snow covered log, as his orange pants soaked in the water that was slowly melting from frozen flakes. His eyes never looked up at the person coming his way, they were too busy watching the small pond covered by clear ice.

Eric had seen the orange coat and pants from a great distance away. It was easy to spot since the town was mostly just white in all directions. He knew it was Kenny and not anyone else, because the orange covered his head too. Once he was close enough, he called over to him, "I knew I'd find you out here!" His tone was angered and impatient.

The small boy took in a hit and let the smoke linger from his lips. His eyes were still on the pond, watching how the ice did a mirror effect from the sky. He laughed out the remaining smoke that was in his lungs and spoke, "I knew you would, too." As the small cigarette rested between his index and middle finger, his thumb flicked it at the butt and small grey ash fluttered from it.

This only made his face turn more bitter. He took a step forward and spat out, "I could just leave you out here and freeze your ass off!" He stared right at the kid who was hardly paying an ounce of attention to him. If there was one thing that annoyed him, is people ignoring him. That, and people not responding to his threats.

The side of his lips held the cigarette in place while light, raspy laughter came from his throat, "You'd leave, but only because I'm not in danger at this second. Your threats are so much weaker when you're around me." He knew that would either piss him off or leave him quiet. Either way, he could deal with all of the boy's emotions by now.

Predictable, he went silent. The brown haired boy thought about leaving and proving his point. All three of his friends knew his actions so well. Only, Kenny knew before he even thought it. He let his feet guide him to the small log and took a seat next to his friend. He watched the side of the boy's hidden face, only to give up and now watch the lake, while he changed the subject, "So, what are you sick with today?"

"It's a holiday," He said, taking one last hit off his stick before throwing it on the snow ground and listening to it steam as it fell. With habit, he stomped and twisted his foot on it. "The question is, why aren't you at school?" His eyes finally met the boy. More or less, looking him up and down, noticing he was wearing some new clothes, "I know you're not dressed up for me."

Kenny notices small things. That's all he could really afford. The side of Eric's cheeks went red at the comment that was just made by his friend. "I would of went to school, but one of my retarded friends had to skip again," His arms crossed over another and he looked away.

Kenny laughed again sitting back on his hands now. "I'm fine," He said, reassuring, but added a half-joking/half-haunting tone as he finished, "For now." He snatched the little heart shaped box from his friend. He shook at it and began to open the wrapper. His fingers took the top and threw it to the side, watching the many different shapes and sizes of little chocolates. He grinned childishly at his friend a chose one, "You're little secret admirer wouldn't mind if I steal one?" He asked, but popped it in his mouth before an answer was given to him. If Eric wasn't careful, Kenny would steal more than one and use that for his dinner.

Eric knew he didn't have a say when it came to that. For different reasons, he would have screamed at him while the wrapper was being ripped off, but it didn't bother him so much at this point. With a shake of the head, he placed his palm to his cheek and whispered, "No, you can have it." He was referring to the whole box, not just the one piece of candy.

Baby blue eyes went wide as he swallowed the small chocolate that had syrupy cherry flavor inside. He felt a little bad for taking them now. He knew his friend very well. If a gift that was bought by Eric didn't get to the person who he was giving it to, it automatically became Eric's. Especially if it's something edible. "I screwed you plans up _that_ much?" The comment left his mouth before taking another stolen gift to his lips.

"Shut up…" Eric picked himself up from the log and walked towards the lake. His new shoes dug into the snow and he kicked some onto the ice. At this point, he was too chicken shit. He couldn't hand the gifts over to their rightful owner. He'd feel like a totally pussy. Even if he was so close in doing it too. In fact, his friend's name was printed on the colorful looking card that he was ready to destroy. It was now or never, and he much rather choose never that have his pride hurt.

Kenny knew for a fact that his friend wouldn't talk about shit that was wrong with him. He knew he wasn't going to be blamed for this either. If he would have known it was going to be such a big deal, he would have suffered through the Valentine's cheerfulness. …And the couples. …And the gifts. …And the pretty pink colors. He did feel a little bit flattered that his friend would come out looking for him instead though. They've been closer because of the freak accidents that have happened to him before.

He could never tell Kenny what he was thinking. Or how much he worries when he's gone. And all the times he sits in his room waiting for him to come back the next day at school. What if he doesn't come back one day? He'll actually finish working on his car, leave South Park, and he'll have no one really left. They were considered best friends by force, since Stan and Kyle hang out with each other all the time. What if Kenny doesn't want him as even a best friend.

Eric breathed in the cold air and let it out, seeing it float up and disappear. That's what Kenny will do one day. "When are you leaving?" He asked, feeling shaky and hurt. He could see himself in his room, looking out the window. No one. He's already lived up to his reputation as being the biggest ass in school. At this point, no one can replace the best friend he was forced with as a kid. Over the years, he found out that it wasn't so bad having someone there.

He smiled, then understood what Eric was getting at. It wasn't like he hasn't thought about leaving this town. He's just a broken down car away from doing it too. But it was the first time he actually thought about what he would be leaving behind. He hated this town so much, he had forgotten who had been there for him, either by purpose or not. "Year and a half. I should be done by then. If I keep workin' at it, that is. I'll graduate early and leave."

That scared him a little, even if he knew damn straight that he'd make the most ignorant poor joke to Kenny once he watched him go. That would probably be the last one. The mean jokes always started with Kenny, until he figured out how to make them not funny anymore. If he left, the ignorant jokes might leave with him and he'd be stuck with nothing. If Eric couldn't bust on people about all their faults, how would he communicate with people anymore? "You're not going to stick it out for Senior year?" Senior year was the best year for anyone. You're suppose to feel on top. Do whatever you want. The greatest year of your life, and Kenny was going to pass it up?

"There's no point. I'm not smart like you, dude. You might still get F's, but you're still smart." Kenny shuffled his feet through the snow. He knew Eric was a very bright person. He could do whatever he wanted. And that's exactly what he was doing. What he wanted. If he didn't want high grades, he wouldn't. He doesn't have the lack of brains, he has the lack of enthusiasm. "I'm not gonna need anymore school. I'll just take my diploma and bail. Drive my car until it stops, find a job, and live in my car. Well, until I get enough money."

Eric had doubts about that plan. It was made to sound easy, but it would be a lot harder than that. Then again, he only wanted Kenny to stay because of his own selfish reasons. It's always been about himself first. Sure, he was constantly worried Kenny would be hurt, but it would only be worriment on himself and what would happen to himself if the other left. It was never if Kenny was hurting, or what Kenny wanted to do. Never. He hasn't complained yet either.

"My dad's probably left by now. Wanna start headin' by my place?" He pointed towards the direction his house was in, even though it was worth a good walk to get there. Instead of saying that he wanted to go home, he asked if Eric wanted to. He stood up and stretched a little, obvious that he had been sitting there for some time.

"Um, sure," Eric knew that Kenny wanted to start working on his damn car again. He didn't want to stop him. That's where they would hang out most of the time anyway. By now, he didn't mind it. As his back was still turned towards his friend, he took the small letter and crumpled it between his hands and shoved it in his red coat pocket, making sure it would never seen light again. He took the rose that was beginning to wilt from the cold in between his fingers and gave one of the red petals a kiss before dropping it to the snow. His feet lead the way in the direction his friend was pointing at.

Kenny watched as his friend was walking away. He looked down at the small rose that was left behind. His feet started up to a run so he could catch up with his friend, when his legs froze. He looked back at the flower, not wanting to leave it behind. In a second, he scooped it up and tried to put the petals back in place. The only thing he had accomplished by doing that is breaking one off. "Shit…" He whispered, knowing it wasn't going to magically grow back on it. He knew very well that when something's broken, it can never be the same again.

-

Eric sat in the drivers seat trying to work the radio. It was still a little fuzzy, but that was the least of the car's problems. It didn't even have wheels yet. He remembered he promised to help pay for the damn things. But without wheels, he can't leave, right? He always thought about that, if the day came, he could just pretend to hate Kenny and not pay for them. That way he could stay a little bit longer. He would do that too.

With a wrench in one hand, Kenny's head appeared from under the hood of the car. He wiped some of the sweat from his dirty forehead and breathed out. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't seem to make this pile of shit work for anything. He watched the engine parts with disappointment, then watched his friend that was in the car. He smiled his way and began his working again. It was weird, with Eric around, he could keep working without getting aggravated.

Eric rolled his eyes at the other's smile, but smiled himself once the boy was under the hood again. He looked up and through the windshield. The little rose was hooked onto one of the wipers. Weather he liked it or not, Kenny got the presents he was suppose to. He took the card out from his pocket and re-read it. It sounded stupid, nothing like he would say in real life. Not out loud anyway. Maybe that was why it was written down on paper.

Kenny wiped his hands with a small white cloth and watched his friend while leaning on the open door of the car, "What's that?" He asked. He wanted to know which girl he ruined Eric's chances with. Maybe he could try to hook them up later. Anything to make up for what he had done. He looked his friend over, seeing how nice he looked in his new clothes.

His brow furrowed as he crumbled the card within his grip. He placed it back into his pocket and gave the boy an angry stare, "It's nothing!" His hand grabbed the stirring wheel, wishing to get away from him for a second.

He backed off. He knew when to too. "Alright, Jesus. I didn't mean to," He wasn't exactly sure what he did, but it had something to do with the Valentine's day card. Eric doesn't go around telling people his personal business anyways. Why should he tell his best friend? Plus, Kenny had noticed he had been overly conserved for the passed week. No one else realizes these things, but Kenny. "If it helps," Which he knew it wouldn't, "You look really good today."

Eric took a quick look up at the boy, then to the stirring wheel. That made him feel warm, to actually have the person you were dressing up for to notice (in a good way). "Really?" He asked with a smile. After all these years of being best friends, what he had just been told was the best thing he's heard from the other's mouth.

"Oh, yeah!" No questions asked. He said it almost as the question was being said to him. He brought the small towel up to his face to wipe the dirt off. The other reason to hide a blush. Once the cloth had been removed he was taken back as he saw how close his friend had gotten.

After all the years of cursing and feel indifferent, his expression was caring and thankful. He hadn't noticed how far into his friend's personal space he had gotten until Kenny noticed. He took a step back and took a strong breath in. His hand searched through his pocket and held onto the note. It laid there for a second and spoke up, "This," He uncovered the card from his pocket, "Is for you." His cheeks heat and a nervous look went on his face.

"Cartman?" He asked, more like he was saying 'What do you mean?' He slowly walked to the wrinkled note and took it in his hands. He wasn't sure he knew what it meant, but he was afraid to know. He opened the colorful heart cover and read the words inside, seeing his named signed at the bottom. His lips curved upward almost cry-laughing at the fact Eric actually had a crush on a boy… and it was him.

Eric stood there, biting at his lip. Just waiting for the other to go through the words. He looked around just for something to do. He was thinking that it was a huge mistake giving him the card. He was literally cursing at himself for even thinking it. Once he heard the small giggles come from his friend, he knew this was a bad idea and he was regretting every second of it.

Kenny closed the card and let a few more laughs pass his lips before wiping a tear from his eye. Eric had never put in more thought than that in his life. He had a way with words, but he could only read them. And even if a different person wrote the same words, it still wouldn't mean as much to him. His thin arms hugged at the other's neck warmly. "Thank you ," He whispered, "Thank you so much."

Eric could only let his arms close tightly around his waist, feeling relieved and happy afterward. Having the same feelings brought back to him was all he wanted from his friend. Everything was worth it now. Everything. The worrying, the money, even the way his mom messed his hair up this morning. It was all worth it in this one minute.

"Oh!" The blonde back away from the hug slightly to reach his hand into his pocket. "I have something for you too!" He smiled brightly and took out a small white box. It had little heart candies inside with little words on them. It was a mini pack and had 'to: Cartman from: Kenny' on it. "It isn't much, but," He didn't need to finish his sentence to have the other catch on.

Eric took the little box and looked at it. He probably saved up the change from his cigarette money to buy it. It seriously was the thought that counted. "Thanks," He wrapped his arms around him lovingly, never having a gift given to him with such a great feeling.

Kenny was a little surprised that his friend liked his present so much. He didn't even know it he liked the sweet, chalky taste of the small hearts. He was one of the hardest people to please. He just excepted his hug and rested his head on the other's shoulder. "Come with me," He said, muffled through the other's warm shoulder. This time he didn't ask.

Eric knew what he meant. He took a second to think about it. It was either leave everything in this town, or watch the person he loved most leave. If he had it his way, Kenny would stay. But that wasn't the issue. He couldn't get what he wanted right now. It was difficult, but once finally knowing how Kenny felt with him. How he felt so happy with him. He couldn't even imagine living without him. A future with him would be different. He wouldn't mind seeing the stars at night on top of the hood of Kenny's car. Watching the night sky and not worrying about how cold it is because they would be far away from the mountain town. He smirked and held the boy closer, "Yes."

Kenny smiled, revealing his off-white smokers teeth and leaned forward, almost knocking both of them down as he placed his lips against the other's soft ones. He was so excited. He had spent most of his life with his best friend already, it would only be a dream if he was with him forever. There was nothing he wanted more.

For having someone as selfish as Eric, it had to be hard to leave everything. He would have nothing. One day, leave his home with a pocket full of money that would surely run out. After the last dollar was spent he'd be broke. He never knew what it was like to be broke. Poor. It was a nightmare gone wrong.

But with Kenny beside him, he wouldn't trade anything for the world.


End file.
